Electrical therapeutic heart sack devices are a new and noble concept. Cardiomyopathy is a commonly observed disease in an aging population. Cardiomyopathy is a defect of myocardial function. There are three categories of Cardiomyopathies; dilated cardiomyopathy, hypertrophic cardiomyopathy and restrictive cardiomyopathy. Dilated cardiomyopathy refers to a condition in which there is weakened contraction of the ventricles with an apparent dilation of the ventricles. This leads to inadequate perfusion, and increased pulmonary and systemic venous congestion. It will lead essentially to loss of heart function. The history of the disease is one of progressive deterioration. The mortality in one year is greater than 50% for those people who have a poorly functioning heart. Hyper cardiomyopathy is a disease of the heart muscle. It is characterized with an overactive left ventricle due to its increase in muscle mass resulting in an obstruction of the blood that is being pumped from the left ventricle to the rest of the body. This causes dyspnea on exertion and chest pain due to ischemia. Currently, there is no treatment to alter the course of the disease. Restrictive cardiomyopathy is least common of cardiomyopathies. It is due to other pathological processes such as scerderma, amyloid, sarcoid, or storage decease. This invention is to prevent enlargement of the heart and thinning of the heart wall of patients with dilated cardiomyopathy, or hypertrophic cardiomyopathy by the use of a heart sack.